Drunk?
by MidnightThoughts
Summary: What happens when Edward has to leave a depressed Bella to go hunt? find out what happens! i rated it T just in case drinking is not meant for little kids.


Drunk?

I stared after her incredulously. I was going to kill Emmett. He had gotten Bella drunk! I was out on a short hunting trip. I kept it close by and quick. I didn't want to be away from Bella too long. She had just come back from a rather upsetting visit with Jacob Black, the disgusting dog. She went to make amends and try to redeem what was left of their friendship. From what Bella had told me, the dog had refused to listen to her if she was still going to marry me and become a vampire and slammed the door in her face.

I had planned the hunting trip for when she was with Jacob but she came back way earlier than expected. I then planned to stay with her and hunt a different day, but when she found out, thanks to Emmett, she kicked me out the door and told I couldn't come back until I hunted.

When I got back, I heard some weird thoughts going around my family's minds.

'Dude, this is hilarious man! We should do this more often, it relieves the boredom!" that was Emmett.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper were all thinking the same thing. 'Edward is going to kill us, but damn this is funny!'

Alice's thoughts were only slightly different, but still made me dread entering like the other's thoughts had.

'Edward is so going to kill him. Maybe us too, but I at least tried to stop him! Seriously who can ever stop Emmett? Other than Edward of course, who is going to walk in through the door in exactly 10 seconds. 

Welcome back, Edward.' She thought, speaking to me in the end when she knew that I could hear her.

I walked into the room and froze at what I saw.

First of all there were about 6 empty beer cans lying about the living room in a house where only one person drank anything other than blood, and second, the love of my existence downing a 7th can, a drunken, goofy grin on her face as she swaggered around and spoke.

"And likes I's was shaying, I reasly wuvs blue polka dotted spotted," she giggled here. "pin-purp-flowescence rubber d-hiccup-duckies! And whens yous squeezes them and they go m-moof? Nah, nah, no! They goes woof-neigh!"She was saying pacing the room and making very exaggerated hand gestures, apparently absorbed in what she was saying.

"B-Bella?" I stammered. I'm not normally speechless but this situation I was at a loss for words.

"Edsward!" Bella slurred, turning and running at me. Of course in her drunken state, she could barely walk let alone run, and she tripped over her own two feet after her 2nd step. I caught her before she fell and she threw her arms around my waist. It only took me a second to realize that she wouldn't be able to steady herself and I kept my arm around her so she wouldn't fall again.

"Hows you doin" she asked, giggling like mad. I have never seen her act even remotely close to this and I couldn't even begin to keep the smile off my face.

"I'm doing quite well, thank you." I replied.

"I's luvs yous!" she said, pressing a clumsy kiss into my neck. "And I luvs you guys two-wa!" she said turning back to everyone else. "Em-mm-e-teee, was right!" she said speaking to me again. In the corner of my eye I could see Emmett freeze. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…' he repeated over and over in his head.

"And what was Emmett right about love?" I asked her.

"Wells." She started, looking confused as she tried to recall something. "He s-said that I-"she paused. "I's looked sadly or upsetish. He said I should drink this!" she held up the beer can that was pretty much empty by now, and I took it out of her hand. "Heys!" she said trying to grab it but I held it out of her reach and she continued. "hes saids I should drink that ands it woulds make mes feew better!" she looked around, proud of herself for remembering what he had said. I looked at Emmett who was now trying to sneak out of the room unnoticed.

"Emmett." I growled at him and he whipped around.

"Hey hey!" Emmett said, holding his hands up in a peacemaking gesture, as I came closer, pulling Bella along at my side. "You have to admit that she's funny when she's drunk!"

"Emmett that fact is completely irrelevant seeing as how I'm still going to kill you." I was about to sit Bella down so that I could go after Emmett when she groaned.

"Edsward." She groaned out. "I's don't feels so goods." And when I looked at her she was unnaturally pale for a human.

"Edward, you have exactly 10 seconds to get Bella to a bathroom." Alice said, scrunching up her nose. I saw what she saw in her vision and my 

eyes widened, before I grabbed Bella and ran her upstairs where she threw up the contents of her stomach, which was mostly beer. I swore silently that after I had taken care of Bella and was sure that she was alright that I would murder my brother.

The next morning came and Bella woke up holding her head.

"Ahh why does my head feel like it's splitting in two?" she groaned. I handed her two Tylenol and moved her to Alice's room.

"Alice will explain, I have to take care of something." I said in a low voice, kissing her on the cheek. I ran out of the room, searching for my prey.

**I'm not sure if i should end it here and make it a one-shot or if i should continue and write it through the other's point of view. give me your opinion! yeah i realize that it isn't that funny but i wanted to put it up here anyways! i hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
